


Шалости

by Sherlenock



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Deviates From Canon, Horny Teenagers, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Light Petting, M/M, Pre-Canon, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, power bottom Dante
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock
Summary: Им с детства не нужен был никто другой, кроме друг друга.





	Шалости

**Author's Note:**

> Как мы все прекрасно знаем, нападение Мундуса пришлось на восьмилетие мальчишек. Столько им в первой половине фика. Вторая половина приходится на несколько лет позже. А вот на сколько - на суд вашей фантазии и совести. Мои были очень, очень плохими...

— Защищайся!

  
Вергилий смерил шлепнувшийся в середину книги кончик деревянного меча скептическим взглядом, вынужденный оторваться от чтения. Снова. А ведь не прошло и пары часов с тех пор, как назойливый младший брат утянул его в драку. Синяки и ушибы давно прошли, но Вергилий все еще был немного зол на Данте за тот крайне болезненный удар по колену, хоть и самому Данте досталось ничуть не меньше.

Данте зубасто улыбался и чуть ли весь не светился, как новенькая золотая монетка, от непонятной Вергилию радости.

  
— Я читаю, Данте, — Вергилий опустил книгу только чтобы в следующую же секунду водрузить ее поверх меча с громким шлепком — единственным, что выдавало его раздражение. Удар был такой силы, что Данте от неожиданности едва не выронил меч из рук.

  
— И что? — Но это ничуть не омрачило его настроения.

  
Вергилий вздохнул на неспособность или скорее нежелание Данте понимать столь прозрачные намеки, пояснив тому с тоном, больше подходящим для общения с пятилеткой:  
— Это значит, что я сейчас не могу с тобой поиграть.

  
— Так прекрати читать… — сказал Данте с таким видом, будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете, о которой Вергилий почему-то не мог догадаться сам.

  
Иногда Вергилию реально казалось, что Данте младше него на три года, а не минуты.

  
— Не хочу.

  
— Ну Ве-е-ерг! — Данте расстроенно надул губы и притопнул ножкой, — Мне скучно!

  
— Хватит вести себя, как маленький ребенок, — буркнул Вергилий, подняв книгу на уровень глаз, чтобы хоть как-то скрыться от чужого внимания.

  
Руки Данте сами собой собрались в кулачки.

  
— А я и есть ребенок! И ты, кстати, тоже! И твои дурацкие книжки не сделают тебя старше!

  
Он выронил меч и попытался вырвать книгу из рук опешившего брата, едва не стянутого кое-чьими усилиями с софы из-за того, как сильно он держался за свой любимый сборник стихов из нежелания уступать Данте в этой борьбе. Последний то ли предусмотрел, то ли избежал расплаты по счастливой случайности, потому что плюхнулся между ног Вергилия точно в момент, когда тот уже собирался пнуть наглеца в живот.

  
Пока Вергилий не успел сориентироваться, Данте уже подлез под книгу, тем самым обманом заставив брата заключить его в своеобразные объятия. Былой злости Данте как не бывало, но теперь начинал закипать уже сам Вергилий. Он правда старался взрастить себе хладнокровие, но с такой катастрофой, как его младший брат, это задача повышенной сложности.

  
— Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь, — прошипел Вергилий, зло смотря в улыбающиеся глаза напротив, и расцепил руки только чтобы прекратить эти совершенно незаслуженные младшим братом объятия, — я тебя стукну.

  
Улыбка Данте как-то сама по себе померкла, как и ее обладатель. Или последнее Вергилию только показалось? Впрочем, неважно. Он это заслужил!

  
Данте отклонился, наконец перестав маячить своей довольной физиономией в нескольких сантиметрах от лица облегченно вздохнувшего Вергилия. Тем не менее, обрадовался он рано. Данте почему-то не спешил слезть с софы и наконец оставить его в покое.

  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты меня совсем не любишь…

  
А вот это уже совсем нечестный прием!

  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не так…

  
Вергилий даже убрал книгу на подоконник, располагавшийся над софой. Сегодня она ему, похоже, так и не пригодится.

  
— Тогда докажи! — Данте разве что не подпрыгнул на месте, когда резко выпалил это.

  
Вергилий нахмурился.

  
— И как я должен…

  
— Поцелуй меня! — А теперь он напрягся.

  
Скрещенные на груди руки и недовольная мордашка Данте громче любых слов говорили о серьезности его намерений.

  
Если я сейчас откажусь, удивительно ясно для подобной ситуации думал Вергилий, он обидится на меня до конца жизни. Да и что плохого может быть в простом чмоке? К тому же он иногда сам ловил себя на подобном желании, списывая все на простое любопытство. А тут подвернулся такой шанс… Ведь, если что, он теперь сможет свалить все на Данте, раз он первый предложил.

  
— Мне кажется, это плохая идея, — Вергилий отвел глаза, чтобы Данте не догадался, насколько на самом деле ему этого хочется, — может придумаешь что-то другое?

  
— Нет! Мама с папой постоянно это делают, потому что любят друг друга! — К облегчению Вергилия, Данте активно покачал головой в знак протеста, — Я вот тебя тоже люблю, хоть ты и зануда, а ты меня — нет!

— Это неправда!

  
— Тогда целуй!

  
Они так громко спорили, что Вергилию оставалось только порадоваться, что родителей не было дома. Матери этот разговор точно бы не понравился…

  
Все так же не смотревший на брата Вергилий решил еще немного поломаться для вида:  
— Ну я не знаю…

  
Данте закатил глаза, устав от чужой игры в недотрогу. Он же чувствовал, что Вергилий хочет этого не меньше, чем он! Кого он пытается обмануть?!

  
— Так и быть, трусишка, начну я.

  
— Подож…

  
Губы Данте были сухими, горячими и очень мягкими на ощупь, а сам он так забавно и сильно жмурился, словно боялся хотя бы на секунду открыть глаза и увидеть на лице Вергилия отвращение или злость. А вдруг тому не понравится? А вдруг очень-очень не понравится?! Или, еще хуже…

  
Вергилий наконец отмер от удивления, которое настигло его даже несмотря на то, что он знал о том, что сейчас произойдет, и обнял Данте, заметно расслабившегося под его руками. Все сомнения ушли прочь вместе с этим простым жестом и тем, как Вергилий невольно чуть сжал ногами его бока и притягивая брата еще ближе к себе.

  
Он, конечно, подозревал, что это будет приятно — в конце концов, родители бы не делали так столь часто, будь оно иначе — но не представлял, что настолько. От нестерпимой щекотки в груди хотелось смеяться, но еще больше хотелось ни за что не отпускать Данте, который так мягко и ласково касался его губ своими, иногда отрываясь от них на миг, чтобы прижаться снова, будто никак не мог насытиться. А смог он это сделать только спустя еще полминуты, с трудом найдя в себе силы отстраниться от недовольного столь быстрым окончанием ласки Вергилия.

  
На щеках обоих мальчишек вспыхнул легкий румянец; Данте смущенно улыбался, а Вергилий почему-то наоборот, сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Заметив, что брат не очень-то и доволен, Данте засуетился.

  
— Тебе все-таки не понравилось? — Честное слово, побитые щенки выглядели бы счастливее, чем он, когда спросил это, устроив сцепленные в замок руки на коленях и понуро опустив голову.

  
— Не совсем, — Вергилию стоило титанических усилий решиться на эти слова, но его желание было сильнее смущения, — просто отец с матерью делают немного не так.

  
— А?

  
Данте только и успел что поднять голову, когда Вергилий навалился на него всем весом, придавливая к софе. Даже удивленное ойканье и то — оборвалась практически сразу, пойманное губами Вергилия. Поначалу поцелуй ничем не отличался от того, что было вот только что, из-за чего Данте уже хотел обругать этого врунишку, которому просто захотелось еще и он не придумал предлога получше. Но тут он испуганно замер под Вергилием, едва почувствовав, как его губ касается что-то противно влажное и очень горячее. Язык?!

  
Данте приоткрыл рот больше от удивления, нежели специально, чем Вергилий сразу же воспользовался, проталкивая язык глубже. Это было дико странно. Но скорее в хорошем смысле, чем в плохом. Движения Вергилия, наверное, были очень неумелыми, судя по их порывистости, но приятными. Поэтому Данте расслабился довольно быстро, позволяя брату делать все, что ему вздумается. Он ведь уже показал Данте, что тоже любит его. А значит нет никаких причин ему не доверять.

  
Через какое-то время Данте и сам вошел во вкус, начав неуверенно повторять за Вергилием, когда тот наконец сбавил темп до тягуче медленного. Становилось жарко уже не только снаружи, за что стоило сказать спасибо кое-чьей тяжелой тушке, но и внутри.

  
В груди словно загорелся маленький огонек, грозящий вот-вот перерасти в пожар. Данте немножко боялся этого — а вдруг он сейчас правда сгорит?! — но чем дольше Вергилий ласкал его рот, чем смелее становились его объятия, больше напоминающие захват жертвы с целью любой ценой удержать ее на месте, тем сильнее ему было на это наплевать. Если он и сгорит, то сгорит в самый сладкий миг своей жизни. Пускай та будет и недолгой.

  
Размышления Вергилия были не слишком отличными от мыслей Данте, хотя и думать в таком положении было проблематично, а когда обнявший его за шею Данте скрестил ноги на его пояснице — стало и вовсе невозможно. Вергилий понимал, что поцелуй несколько затянулся, но никак не мог найти в себе силы прервать его. В объятиях Данте было так тепло и правильно… почему они вообще должны отпускать друг друга?! Это нечестно!

  
Жаль только Данте был как будто другого мнения, когда начал легонько оттягивать брата от себя за плечи. С раздосадованным вздохом Вергилий принял сидячее положение, опустив вопросительный и крайне возмущенный взгляд на раскрасневшегося Данте, чьи некогда тонкие губы теперь поблескивали от слюны и казались как минимум в два раза толще, будучи даже темнее его пунцовых щек.

  
Никто из них не спешил сказать ни слова — дорвавшиеся до кислорода легкие требовали сначала хорошенько отдышаться, а уже потом сокрушаться над тем, что же они наделали. Впрочем, судя по расцветшим на их лицах взаимным улыбкам, не очень-то их и беспокоила моральная сторона вопроса. А Данте, наверное, еще даже и не знал значения этой фразы.

  
Данте пришел в себя первым.

  
— А теперь мы пойдем играть?

  
Смешно захлопавший на это глазами Вергилий сначала искренне подумал, что ему послышалось.

  
— Ты серьезно?

  
— Ну, да… — все так же безмятежно лежащий под ним Данте пожал плечами, будто находиться в подобном положении для него привычное дело, не стоящее внимания, — а ты все еще не хочешь?

  
— Нет… — тихо сказал Вергилий, все еще смотря на этого невозможного человека, как на по меньшей мере привидение, — я хотел почитать Блейка.

  
— Тогда хотя бы можно мне с тобой? — Данте выпрямился, из-за чего они снова оказались в манящей близости друг от друга, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. — Ты мне почитаешь? Пожалуйста? Очень большое пожалуйста? Очень большое пожалуйста с горочкой?

  
Еще и взгляд такой выбрал, хитрюга, под которым Вергилий не мог долго строить из себя саму невозмутимость. И разумеется, Данте об этом прекрасно знал и активно этим пользовался.

  
— С каких пор тебя интересуют книги? — Вергилий ворчал больше для вида, когда нехотя отодвинулся от брата обратно к подлокотнику софы, потянувшись за книгой на подоконнике.

  
Данте в кои-то веки покорно остался на месте, дожидаясь однозначного ответа.

  
— Меня ты интересуешь, дурак, — не удержавшись, буркнул обидчиво Данте, и, осознав, что последнее слово может все испортить, споро продолжил выпрашивать, — я не буду мешать, честно-честно!

  
— Ну, хорошо…

  
С радостным воплем Данте разве что не влетел в Вергилия, припечатав его к подлокотнику софы, как его самого недавно — сам Вергилий к ее поверхности. Последний, на удивление, даже не возмутился, спокойно дождавшись, пока Данте вдоволь наерзается на его груди, чтобы принять удобное положение и наконец угомонится, позволяя Вергилию устроить книгу на своем животе. Как и ожидалось, вскоре заснувшего в объятиях брата Данте на много стихов не хватило.

  
Но все равно между сном и началом чтения он украл у Вергилия далеко не один поцелуй, тихо мурлыкая от удовольствия, а подарил — еще больше.

\---

Больше поцелуев не было. Редкие объятия не оказывались и в половину настолько же пылкими, как в тот день.

  
Данте вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

  
Словно тот день для него совершенно ничего не значил.

  
Словно все это действительно было только проверкой, которую Вергилий прошел так удачно, что от него больше ничего не требовалось.

  
Словно…

  
Словно он любил Вергилия не так, как тот любил его.

  
Одна мысль об этом выбивала обычно спокойного Вергилия из колеи. У жизни было дурацкое чувство юмора, раз из обоих отпрысков Спарды душевные метания достались тому, кто всячески старался в себе ненужные эмоции подавить. Обида, злость, ревность — слишком взрослый букет эмоций для такого юного полудемона, как Вергилий. Но все же они с Данте как-то совершенно незаметно поменялись местами. Теперь настала очередь Вергилия требовать внимания любимого братишки. Делал он это, конечно, не так топорно и безвкусно, как Данте, но оно и хорошо — так его жажда выглядела совсем неочевидной, почти незаметной даже.

  
Только теперь Вергилию всего было мало, а аппетиты с годами только росли, достигнув своего пика в период, когда он открыл для себя — а точнее об этом ему красноречивой выпуклостью в штанах поведало его тело — что любящие друг друга люди не ограничиваются одними только поцелуями да объятиями. Вергилий еще никогда не было так стыдно за себя, как в тот день, ведь первым, что пришло ему в голову после этого открытия, было сожаление о том, что Данте попросил его о доказательстве любви так рано. В этот раз он бы не остановился на одном только поцелуе.

  
А потом Данте его, скорее всего, и вовсе возненавидел бы…

  
Ну или все равно вел бы себя так, словно между ними ничего и никогда не было.

  
Поначалу это удивляло, потом злило, даже расстраивало и в итоге Вергилий пришел к выводу, что ему просто нужно было переболеть. Никаких больше совместных прогулок, никаких взглядов украдкой, никаких якобы случайных неосознанных прикосновений. Это немного, но помогало. Вергилий встречался с Данте только на кухне, а потом и вовсе начал уходить с тарелкой в свою комнату, проводя все свободное время за чтением и тренировкой с отцом по дням, в которые тот не был занят тренировками Данте. Раньше они занимались спаррингом исключительно друг с другом…

  
Родители не понимали, в чем дело, но и восстановить потерянную связь между близнецами не могли. Всецело по вине Вергилия, скрывавшего свою реальную проблему за высокомерным нежеланием «якшаться с тем, кто отрицает свою демоническую часть». Отец, казалось, понимал и неохотно, но принимал такое объяснение, а вот мать это ужасно расстраивало. Но хуже всего от такого положения вещей было Данте, о чем Вергилий, слишком зацикленный на собственном горе, конечно же, не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
Пока однажды дверь в его комнату не открыли без стука.

  
— Вергилий, я… — темная фигурка застыла в чернеющем дверном проеме, заметив направленный в свою сторону Ямато, — …ты спишь со своим мечом?!

  
— Данте? — Признав в таинственной фигуре брата, когда тот, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, прошел вглубь комнаты и оказался на льющемся из окна лунном свету, Вергилий прочистил охрипшее после сна горло, спрятал меч в ножны и положил его обратно на вторую половину кровати.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?

  
— А что, обязательно должно что-то случиться, чтобы мне было позволено тебя увидеть? — Совершенно точно обиженно спросил Данте, скрестив руки на груди, как если бы ожидал от Вергилия извинений. Которые, конечно же, не последуют. После нескольких секунд полнейшей тишины со стороны Данте послышался усталый вздох.  
— Ладно, проехали. Можешь не отвечать.

  
— Что ты делаешь?! — Возмущенный шепот Вергилия по громкости мог конкурировать с тем, как он обычно говорил вслух. Спасибо работе над эмоциями за то, что он это и вовсе не выкрикнул, хотя и хотелось, поскольку Данте вдруг забрался к нему на кровать.

  
— Надоело спать у себя. Твоя кровать лучше! — В подтверждение своих слов Данте сидя припрыгнул на той, спровоцировав печальный скрип не предназначенного для таких скачек матраса.

  
— Данте, наши кровати ничем не отличаются… — заметил Вергилий устало, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, насколько близко к нему теперь сидел Данте. Не хватало тому еще испортить старшему брату месяцы его работы над собой одной чертовой ночью. Ну вот что этому неугомонному здесь могло понадобиться?

  
— Как это «ничем»? В моей, например, нет тебя! — С этими словами Данте юрко нырнул под одеяло и навалился на грудь Вергилию, который от неожиданности едва не швырнул его в противоположную стену. Впрочем, вряд ли у него получилось бы что-то большее, чем сталкивание наглеца на пол — сил было пока маловато.

  
Но и это он не спешил сделать, даже когда Данте обхватил его руками и ногами с явным намерением провести в таком положении остаток жизни. Ну, если судить по тому, насколько крепкой была его хватка. У Вергилия перехватило дыхание. То ли от внезапной тяжести, то ли от самой ситуации.

  
— Данте… — практически прорычал Вергилий в предупреждение. Чего — непонятно. Разум надрывался криком о том, что он должен немедленно отцепить от себя брата и потребовать от того объяснений, а заполошно бьющееся сердце шептало свои мольбы обнять Данте в ответ не менее крепко и никогда больше его не отпускать; зацеловать все его лицо и прижаться к этим мягким-премягким губам, о которых он мечтает каждый день с момента их первого поцелуя; залюбить его так, что ему будет лень вставать до самого вечера.

Противоречивость желаний и кое-что еще более нежелательное понемногу подъедали его изнутри.

  
Тем временем не встретивший большого сопротивления Данте вздохнул про себя облегченно, устроив голову у Вергилия на груди. Он мог слышать и даже чувствовать, как гулко и быстро бьется чужое сердце, и это было самое уютное ощущение за последние несколько лет, сравниться с которым могли лишь объятия мамы.

  
— Я по тебе так скучаю, знаешь? Хотя откуда тебе знать, если ты все время проводишь на тренировках с папой! А со мной ты драться перестал… Я тебе надоел? Или это все наша природа не дает тебе покоя? — Тихо бормотал Данте, бездумно поглаживая ладонью чужую обнаженную грудь и не рискуя поднять голову, уверенный, что Вергилий слушал его, еле борясь с отвращением. — Ты как будто… избегаешь меня. Ну и что с того, что мне нравится быть человеком больше, чем демоном? Это еще не значит, что я тебя больше не люблю, потому что ты предпочитаешь обратное…

  
— Данте… — снова хрипло и как будто испуганно донеслось над его макушкой, — слезь с меня.

  
— Ну вот опять. Снова отталкиваешь! Почему? — Данте зажмурился, прогоняя непрошеные слезы, которые грозились вот-вот прорваться и заставить Вергилия еще больше его презирать. Слабый и глупый Данте, на что ты вообще рассчитывал? С чего бы Вергилию должно быть приятно проводить с тобой время, если ты для него одно большое разочарование?

  
— Не-а, ты от меня так просто не отделаешься, братишка! — За своей бравадой и обманчиво веселым голосом Данте скрыл боль, которую он испытал, едва почувствовав, как Вергилий пытается пока что мягко снять его с себя. Странно еще, что сразу не спихнул на пол. Он же только такого и заслуживает за свою наивность!

  
Ведь Данте почему-то был уверен, что именно сегодня, когда он наконец решился разобраться со всем раз и навсегда, все конфликты между ними разрешатся, и они снова будут одним целым. Данте ведь больше ничего в жизни не хотел так сильно, как вернуть себе Вергилия.

  
— Ты не понимаешь. Уйди! Данте! — Но сам Вергилий, звучавший странно отчаянно, кажется, не разделял его желания.

  
— Да в чем дело?! Я стал тебе противен? — Чуть ли не крикнул Данте, все-таки приподнявшись, чтобы посмотреть брату точно в глаза, понизив голос до шепота перед тем, как произнести следующее:  
— Это все из-за того поцелуя? Ты после него сам не свой…

  
— Данте… пожалуйста… — надрывный шепот Вергилия в ответ прозвучал еще тише. Он даже не удосужился взглянуть на Данте в ответ, хмуро смотря строго в стену.

  
Это стало последней каплей. Вергилий как будто вообще не обращал никакого внимания на слова Данте, что было грубо даже для него. Он, между прочим, несколько месяцев морально подготавливал себя к этому разговору не для того, чтобы быть отвергнутым сразу же и без права высказать все, что он думал об этой идиотской ситуации!

  
Но, с другой стороны, кто он такой, чтобы перечить любимому брату, хоть тот и не любит его в ответ…

  
— Ладно, — Данте уже было откровенно наплевать, что в уголках его глаз застыли слезы, из-за которых он почти не видел лица брата под ним, — раз тебе так не хочется меня видеть — я уйду и больше никогда тебя не побеспокою, — и когда он уже собрался привести свое обещание в исполнение, медленно слезая с чужих бедер, он почувствовал что-то, что заставило его замереть на месте в нелепой позе.

  
Данте споро вытер рукой слезы с лица, второй рукой продолжая опираться на плечо подозрительно притихнувшего Вергилия. Он, конечно, и до этого не выказывал признаков особой активности, но теперь и вовсе выглядел так, будто больше всего на свете мечтал сейчас срастись со своим матрасом и исчезнуть в его глубинах. Все что угодно, только бы не чувствовать этот жгучий стыд и позор.

  
Повинуясь внезапной догадке, Данте качнул бедрами, вызвав у брата… скулеж?! Кому расскажешь — не поверят! Впрочем, о таком в приличном обществе, пожалуй, не рассказывают…

  
Резко передумав капитулировать, Данте, к ужасу Вергилия, вернулся в лежачее положение, но на этот раз так, чтобы одна крайне любопытная деталь упиралась ему точно в ложбинку между ягодицами.

  
— Верги-и-или-и-ий…

  
— Заткнись, Данте, — прохрипел Вергилий, наконец обратив свое царское внимание на беспечно развалившегося на нем Данте, который разве что голову ладонью не подпер — так старательно он изображал увлеченность грядущим разговором, картинно хлопая ресницами, очень скверно играя само воплощение невинности, — просто заткнись и выйди, пожалуйста.

  
— Это именно то, чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я ушел? — Ужасно манящие в его состоянии губы Данте изогнулись в шкодливой улыбке, и уже ничто, кроме чуть покрасневших глаз, не говорило о том, что еще минуту назад он готов был расплакаться как ребенок. — Или ты хочешь этого… — Данте для удобства просунул руки под подушку Вергилия, наклоняясь совсем близко к его лицу, и потерся задницей о чужой стояк, чувствуя, как растет его собственное возбуждение. Вергилий задрал голову, крепко зажмурившись и процедив сквозь зубы:  
— Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? Хочешь снова подразнить меня, чтобы посмотреть, что будет, а потом сделать вид, что ничего не было? Прошлого раза тебе не хватило?!

  
— Так вот в чем дело! — Серые глаза Данте, блеснувшие серебром в лунном свете, расширились в изумлении, растеряв на мгновение всякий игривый настрой. — Я делал вид, что все как прежде, потому что был уверен, что это для тебя тот поцелуй ничего не значил… В конце концов, это ведь я попросил о нем и я же сделал первый шаг! Как я мог догадаться, что тебе это не менее важно, чем мне, если ты строил из себя ледяную глыбу уже тогда?!

  
— Я… — Вергилий покраснел от смущения впервые за несколько лет, — я не знаю…

  
— Зато я кое-что знаю.

  
— Что?

  
— Что ты дурак, — Данте кивнул с таким важным видом, словно только что разгадал тайну Вселенной, и тихо хихикнул, — и эту разновидность идиотизма не излечит и тысяча книг.

  
Смех Вергилия резко оборвался его довольно громким стоном, когда Данте начал плавно покачиваться на нем взад-вперед, из-за чего последнему пришлось прошептать в заалевшее ухо:  
— Тш-ш-ш, ты же не хочешь, чтобы мамочка с папочкой услышали нас.

  
Поняв намек, Вергилий впился в губы Данте поцелуем и забрался ладонями под его так и не снятую серую футболку, беспорядочно оглаживая неожиданно горячими для такой ходячей льдинки ладонями изогнутую поясницу, худые бока и взмокшую от пота спинку.

  
Как же долго он этого ждал и как же его собственные бесконечные фантазии об этом моменте меркли и бледнели по сравнению со сладкой реальностью.

  
Данте ответил на долгожданный поцелуй со всем жаром, но тереться об чужой пах своим продолжал все так же дразняще медленно, растягивая приятные ощущения и, что самое главное, стараясь ничем их не выдать, поскольку даже от таких легких движений старая кровать под ними поскрипывала. Этот звук странным образом не раздражал, а только распалял наконец дорвавшихся друг до друга мальчишек все сильнее.

  
Может быть, из-за знания о том, что он может выдать их в любой момент. И уж вряд ли такой способ примирения близнецов пришелся бы родителям по вкусу. А вот самих самозабвенно целующихся братьев все более, чем устраивало.

  
Даже закрывшая глаза белая челка была успешно проигнорирована Данте, все внимание которого было сконцентрировано на волнах чистого удовольствия, прошивавшего их идентичные тела с каждым соприкосновением оных ниже животов. Если бы Данте уже не лежал на Вергилии, он бы давно просто свалился на того, потому что ощущал слабость во всем — от колен до локтей. Чувствуя приближение разрядки, столь скорой из банальной неопытности и юности, Вергилий разорвал поцелуй, приглашающе обнажив шею, которую Данте более чем охотно начал покусывать, мысленно сетуя на то, что все следы на той заживают в мгновение ока. А ему так хотелось, чтобы все кругом знали, что его возлюбленный занят отныне и навсегда! Даже если это повлечет вопросы родителей…

  
Пребывающий в полузабытьи Вергилию было не трудно догадаться, когда предоргазменные судороги настигли и Данте — его движения казались более рваными и заметно более быстрыми и, если бы они не являлись щуплыми мальчишками с едва угадывающимися очертаниями пресса, несчастная кровать наверняка уже ходила бы ходуном. Его уже не волновал ни скрип, ни собственные стоны, которые Вергилий как мог заглушал своим ртом, пока перед глазами обоих одновременно наконец не вспыхнули мириады звезд, ослепив их на краткий миг.

  
Последний крик Данте, к его собственному удивлению, оказался немым.

  
А первая мысль после нескольких минут в объятиях ласково улыбающегося Вергилия, бездумно перебиравшего пальцами его белые, местами мокрые прядки, с блаженной пустотой в голове и внизу живота оказалась столь нелепой, что Данте захотелось засмеяться. Но, скорее всего, за него просто говорило счастье.  
Ну и, может быть, немного бредовых мыслей тоже, потому что нести их нижнее белье в общую кучу одежды ну никак было нельзя, чтобы не нарваться потом на неудобные вопросы.


End file.
